As Life Goes By (Damon&Elena)
by luna.ibelieveinmagic
Summary: A la hora de hablar de amor no hay una medida de tiempo capaz de separar a dos enamorados. Damon y Elena llevan dieciocho años sin verse cuando reciben una noticia devastadora que los llevará de vuelta al pueblo donde vivieron su propia historia de amor, después de una vida anhelándose a la distancia sus destinos se vuelen a cruzar esta vez, por ultima vez.
1. Life After Life

_**Ok, sé que no debería estar haciendo esto, juro que lo sé peeeero, las ganas de participar en el reto son más fuertes que yo.**_

_**Para empezar, les cuento en poquitas palabras que MUCHÍSIMAS cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que escribí hace un par de semanas. Empecé la universidad y me mudé así que supongo que imaginan el desastre que es mi vida hoy jajaja. Para las que tengan ganas de saber sobre Breaking Laws y SCOM, no desesperen! Prometo actualización apenas pueda! (Gracias a todas, son maravillosas) **_

_**Ahora sí, a hablar de esta nueva locura.**_

_**Cuando leí el aviso del reto "The New Long Story" me juré a mí misma que no lo iba a hacer y mírenme aquí, un par de días después...**_

_**Esta nueva historia se llama As Life Goes By y está inspirada en una película que se llama "The Best of Me" (que a su vez es una adaptación de un libro que no leí), así que si vieron la película, quizás encuentren algunos puntos de contacto en la historia.**_

_**Algo importante es que tiene lo que podrían describir como dos lineas temporales diferentes, el tiempo está indicado en negritas y el "pasado" está escrito en cursiva ;) (no se preocupen si no entienden qué quise decir, queda claro en la lectura)**_

_**Podría hablar bastante más, pero prefiero que lo lean ;) Deseenme MUCHA suerte para el reto y espero que me acompañen en este hermoso viaje de escribir... Como siempre, GRACIAS.**_

_**\- Luna**_

* * *

_**Título**: As Life Goes By (Mientras Pasa la Vida)_

_**Autora**: _

_**Pairing**: Damon &amp; Elena _

_**Summary**: Casi veinte años sin verse pueden ser una vida completa, pero a la hora de hablar de amor no hay una medida de tiempo capaz de separar a dos enamorados.  
Damon y Elena llevan dieciocho años sin verse cuando reciben una noticia devastadora que los llevará de vuelta al pueblo donde vivieron su propia historia de amor, después de una vida anhelándose a la distancia sus destinos se vuelven a cruzar por ultima vez. _

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y algunos escenarios aquí narrados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de LJ Smith y la CW. / "Este fic participa del Reto Anual "The New Long Story" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

_**Words**: Cap 1: 3215_

_**Palabras utilizadas**: abrigo, azul, locura_

_**Personajes sorteados**: Sage - John Gilbert _

* * *

_**As Life Goes By**_

_**Capítulo 1:**__**Life After Life**_

_Loving can hurt_

_Loving can hurt sometimes_

_But it's the only thing_

_That I know_

_And when it gets hard_

_You know it can get hard sometimes_

_It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

* * *

_**Actualidad**_

Ella solía pensar que cada segundo de cada vida tiene un sentido. Lo llamaba destino, creía que cada decisión, por pequeña que fuera, era un paso más hacia un lugar de llegada, un lugar al que estamos destinados a llegar aún antes de nacer. Amaba el misterio de la vida y de algún modo creía que todo el universo conspiraba a favor de aquel destino, de mantener oculto ese secreto que nos conduce a través de los años.

Damon Salvatore había visto demasiado para creer en aquello.

-¡La perdemos! -gritó una de las enfermeras ante el monitor que señalaba como las constantes vitales de la jovencita dormida sobre aquella mesa de operaciones caían en picada.

-¡Mierda! -soltó Damon a través del barbijo- Aspira aquí, Cam -exigió esforzándose por parar la hemorragia de su paciente- ¡Rápido, Parker! ¡Dale más oxígeno!

La sala de operaciones se llenó de gritos, un grupo completo de profesionales siguiendo las órdenes de Damon Salvatore, diez seres humanos intentando salvar una sola vida. Pero cinco minutos después, a pesar de los esfuerzos de todos los presentes, una de las enfermeras puso una mano en el hombro del cirujano con pena en la mirada.

-Se ha ido, Doctor Salvatore -susurró señalando el monitor.

Damon no necesitó alzar la vista, una vez distraído por la enfermera, el agudo sonido que indicaba un corazón detenido para siempre le hizo saber que sus esfuerzos ya no tenían sentido.

Aquel helado y conocido sentimiento que acompañaba a la muerte penetró en la sala y Damon dejó caer el bisturí al suelo inmediatamente. Una vez más, todo su esfuerzo y horas y horas de trabajo no habían bastado para salvar una vida.

-April Young, 14 años. Hora de muerte, 21:33 -dijo suavemente una de las enfermeras mientras registraba los datos necesarios.

Damon se quedó allí un momento, contemplando otro cuerpo sin vida de nada más que una niña mientras se quitaba los guantes manchados de sangre apartándose para que sus compañeros se encargaran del resto del trabajo.

Damon Salvatore era uno de los mejores cirujanos del país, pero aún después de años seguía sin bien con la muerte. Cada paciente que perdía lo llevaba de regreso a aquel primer cuerpo sin vida que tuvo en sus manos, el dolor extendiéndose por su cuerpo como si cada una de sus venas explotara.

Dejó la sala con un portazo sin otro pensamiento que una necesidad casi insoportable de alejarse de ese horrible sentimiento de perder una vida, corrió a través de pasillos y escaleras hasta que llegó a la terraza del hospital desierta a esas horas y se dejó caer en el piso de cemento de cara a las estrellas.

Ella llegó a su mente aún antes de haber conformado la imagen en sus recuerdos. No necesitaba una fotografía para ver ese rostro con una cegadora precisión. Podía verla caminando a través de las margaritas del jardín, la tela de su vestido girando con gracia a su alrededor, las deliciosas melodías de su risa.

Pero tan rápido como la imagen llegaba, se desvanecía. Habían sido demasiados años, suficientes como para no ser capaz de sostener la imagen de su belleza en la mente por más que unos minutos. Así que tuvo que conformarse con las estrellas que brillaban sobre Washington. Siempre que perdía a alguien en la mesa de operaciones ella acudía a sus pensamientos, ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿A dónde estaría ahora?

¿Qué no daría en ese momento sólo por escucharla divagar sobre el destino una vez más?

Esa misma noche, entada en los escalones del proche de su casa en Richmond, Elena Gilbert jugaba distraídamente con un sencillo y antiguo anillo que colgaba de su cuello en una cadena mientras contemplaba las estrellas. Mentiría si dijera que no pensaba seguido en él y en todo lo que habían sido. Quizás ya no lloraba, quizás ya no llevaba una vieja foto de los dos consigo a todos lados, quizás muchas cosas hubieran cambiado, pero ni siquiera el paso de todos aquellos años podría ser capaz de borrarlo completamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces, ma?

Elena suspiró dejando caer el anillo de sus dedos y alzó la vista hacia el joven que la miraba apoyado en una columna.

-Pensaba -le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-Traje café -dijo él alzando el par de tazas humeantes.

-Ese es mi chico -sonrió Elena y lo recibió gustosa.

-Nunca entendí porqué te gustan tanto las estrellas.

-Solía encantarte mirarlas conmigo en la hierba cuando eras niño -susurró ella mientras tomaba un sorbo de la taza de café- Estás preocupado ¿Qué tienes?

-Pensaba… -repitió sin darse cuenta y Elena sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

-Vi esas aplicaciones para la universidad apiladas en tu escritorio… algo me dice que es eso lo que te preocupa.

-Siempre sabes en qué estoy pensando -se quejó Liam poniendo los ojos en blanco y Elena dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

-Soy tu madre -le guiñó un ojo- Puedes estar convirtiéndote en un hombre, pero eso nunca va a cambiar.

Él aceptó sus palabras silenciosamente y, mientras miraba las estrellas como su madre lo había hecho minutos antes, Elena se tomó un momento para mirarlo a él. A veces increíble mirarlo, ver lo mucho que había crecido. Después de diecisiete años, su dulce bebé de ojos azules se había convertido en un hermoso joven. Liam tenía su tono de piel y sus labios, pero era aún más sencillo averiguar a quién pertenecían el hipnotizante azul de sus ojos y aquella maraña de alborotado cabello negro. A cada día que pasaba, Elena encontraba más cosas familiares en el rostro de su hijo.

-¿Qué pasa si elijo mal? -susurró Liam después de algunos largos minutos de silencio.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? -interrogó Elena saliendo de sus pensamientos abruptamente.

-¿A tí no te preocupaba a mi edad?

-Creeme, yo tenía otras cosas en la cabeza a tu edad -suspiró- Si elegir mal es lo que te preocupa, te ahorraré el misterio: lo harás, más de una vez.

-¡Mamá! -se quejó el chico, molesto por su desconfianza.

-Tomarás malas decisiones que lamentarás muchísimo, así es la vida, Liam. No puedes escapar de eso.

-Al menos eres sincera -resopló- Suena terrible.

-No dije que lo fuera -Elena dejó a un lado la taza y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su hijo- Mírame a mí, te tengo a ti, el hombre más maravilloso que haya puesto un pie sobre esta tierra -sonrió tomando su mano- Aún a pesar de todas las malas decisiones, te tengo a ti.

-Tú también eres bastante genial, ma -murmuró Liam rodeándola con un brazo por los hombros.

Sonriente, Elena tomó una profunda respiración embebiéndose con el perfume del chico. Sí que iba a extrañarlo en septiembre, cuando se fuera a la universidad.

-¿Qué piensas de dejar ir al hombre más maravilloso de esta tierra a una fiesta en casa de Joe? -preguntó con cautela y Elena se incorporó para fulminarlo con la mirada.

-A veces me sorprende tu habilidad para obtener lo que quieres de mí -resopló Elena y Liam rió estrechándola ligeramente en el abrazo.

-No te sientas mal, lo hago con todos. Papá me dio las llaves de su auto -presumió agitándolas frente a sus ojos.

-¿Tienes tu licencia de conducir?

-Sí.

-¿Las llaves de casa?

-También.

-¿Abrigo?

-Sí, mamá… -puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bien -suspiró apartándose de él- Ven aquí -abrió los brazos para abrazarlo y el chico se unió a su madre en un cálido y alegre abrazo.

-¡Hey! -se quejó al darse cuenta de que Elena le había quitado las llaves del auto.

-Nada de beber ni de fumar si llevas el auto -le advirtió- ¿Entendido?

-Mamá…

-Liam… -dijo con seriedad.

-Bien, dámelas -se quejó molesto.

-Te amo, diviértete -sonrió arrojándole las llaves y levantó las dos tazas de café del piso para llevarlas adentro.

-No me esperes despierta.

-Sabes que lo haré -le guiñó un ojo y el joven la saludó con una mano antes de que ella desapareciera tras la puerta.

Elena cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se encaminó a la cocina luego de un largo suspiro, definitivamente recordar no le hacía bien ¿Pero cómo no iba a hacerlo cuando cada segundo de su vida estaba invadida por los recuerdos?

-¿Te convenció para que lo dejaras salir? -la recibió la voz de su marido que en ese momento terminaba de lavar los platos.

-¿Qué creías? -sonrió Elena- ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Cómo vas a darle las llaves del auto?

-El chico tiene sus métodos -rió secándose las manos antes de acercarse a su esposa- ¿Qué te sucede?

-¿A mí? Nada…

-Elena, te conozco…

-No lo sé, sólo recordaba -murmuró con un poco de nostalgia.

-Lo ves en Liam -no era una pregunta, si algo era cierto era lo mucho que él la conocía.

-Intento no hacerlo -suspiró Elena- Juro que lo intento, Elijah…

-Shh… -susurró acercándose a abrazarla antes de que se pusiera aún peor- No es tu culpa.

-Sí, lo es -dijo con voz temblorosa- Han sido casi veinte años… No es justo para nadie, no es justo para ti.

-Aún estás sanando -la calmó Elijah- El día que me casé contigo te prometí que iba a esperar una eternidad si era necesario, algún día terminarás de sanar, Elena. Y hasta que llegue ese día seguiremos siendo felices como hasta ahora -sonrió antes de darle un beso en la frente- Te amo.

Elena asintió abrazándolo más fuerte y le susurró lo mucho que ella lo amaba. Porque era verdad, lo amaba. La única diferencia era que con el pasar del tiempo había descubierto que existen diferentes tipos de amor capaces de coexistir. Así que sí, amaba a Elijah y lo había hecho desde el primer momento en que fue su esposa, pero ese amor que te hace dudar de las verdades más básicas, ese que te empuja a saltar de un acantilado sólo para saber qué se siente al caer, no era la clase de amor que la había hecho decidirse a darle el sí a Elijah.

Uno puede estar dispuesto a morir por la mayoría de los tipos de amor. Cualquiera puede morir por amor. Pero era sólo el amor de un hombre por el que Elena Gilbert estaba dispuesta a seguir viviendo, e incluso cuando no quería recordar, aquel no era el hombre que la tenía entre sus brazos.

* * *

_**Verano - 1997**_

_-Así que Bonnie le dijo a Abigail que no teníamos que ir a la fiesta porque… ¿Elena, me estás escuchando? _

_Había una razón por la cual Elena Gilbert no tenía demasiadas amigas mujeres… Ese tipo de charlas la aburrían sobremanera. _

_-¿Quiénes son esos? -preguntó señalando disimuladamente hacia otra de las mesas del Grill donde un par de jóvenes conversaban con una camarera pelirroja. _

_-A veces siento que hablo con una pared cuando hablamos, Elena -resopló la rubia. _

_-Estoy segura de que lo que fuera que decías no iba a cambiar mi vida. Yo voy a la fiesta con tus hermanos, ¿Quiénes son, Bekah? -repitió sin darle importancia mientras jugaba con el sorbete de su malteada. _

_-¿Quién es quién? -bufó Rebekah más que molesta porque no le hicieran caso y, haciendo alarde de su sutileza, volteó completamente para mirar la mesa que su amiga le señalaba. _

_-¡Rebekah! _

_-¿El chico lindo que habla con la pelirroja? _

_La castaña asintió poniendo los ojos en blanco y frunció el ceño ligeramente intentando recordar de dónde era que ese rostro le resultaba tan familiar. _

_-Bien, el lindo con gafas de sol es Damon. Su amigo es Enzo y la pelirroja es la prostituta de su novia. _

_-¡Bekah! -protestó, Elena alzando la voz. _

_-Lo primero que hizo fue tirarse a Enzo y quedarse embarazada ¿Cómo llamarías a eso? _

_-¿Está embarazada? Pobre chica… _

_-Sí claro -soltó Rebekah amargamente- Veo esa cara, Elena. Ni lo sueñes, la pelirroja lo tiene completamente hipnotizado. _

_-No estaba mirando precisamente al futuro padre -rió Elena tomando un trago de su batido de frutilla. _

_-Oh no, eso sí que no. Quita esa sonrisa inmediatamente, Gilbert. _

_-¿Qué tiene de malo? -preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior al captar de reojo un vistazo de la sonrisa del tal Damon. _

_-Es un Salvatore, Elena -susurró Rebekah incómoda y Elena frunció el ceño inmediatamente. _

_-¿Y eso que tiene de malo? _

_-¿Estás bromeando? _

_-No luce tan malo… _

_-Es peligroso, Elena. Lo sabes. _

_Y lo hacía. Igual que todos en aquel pequeño pueblo. Los Salvatore eran gente peligrosa, pero Elena no pudo evitar quedarse mirando de reojo al chico al otro lado de las mesas mientras escuchaba la charla sin sentido de Rebekah ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? En ese momento, como si hubiera pedido por una respuesta, Damon se acercó a la joven camarera y acarició su vientre plano mientras ella y Enzo lo animaban._

_-Decidido, vas a ser el padrino -dijo la chica alegremente luego de intercambiar una mirada con su novio. _

_-¿Estás bromeando? -preguntó Damon alzando los ojos para mirarla completamente sorprendido._

_-Claro que no, idiota ¿Quién más podría serlo? -dijo esta vez Enzo. _

_-Chicos… _

_-No tengo tiempo para que te pongas sentimental -lo interrumpió la novia de su amigo- Tengo que seguir trabajando._

_-Espera, ven aquí linda -Enzo tiró de la mano de la chica y ella se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios- Cuida de mi campeón. _

_-¡Será una niña! -contradijo Sage mientras se alejaba. _

_-¿Cómo está? -preguntó Damon una vez que ella se hubo alejado. _

_-Bien, supongo. Dice que ya no tiene tantas náuseas. _

_-¿Y eso es bueno? _

_-Creo. _

_-Es una __locura_ _hermano -sonrió Damon tomando un trago de refresco. _

_-Lo es ¿Cierto? -sonrió con brillantes ojos llenos de amor. _

_-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? _

_-No lo sé… Sé que será difícil pero sus padres son buenos con nosotros, no nos juzgan… _

_-Será un niño apuesto -bromeó Damon. _

_-Puedes decir que estoy loco, pero el otro día cuando fuimos al médico y escuché ese latido -suspiró- Me hizo sentir esperanza, como si fuera feliz… _

_-No estás loco -sonrió Damon con los ojos perdidos más allá de la espalda de Enzo, aprovechándose de que sus gafas de sol le permitían observar a aquella preciosa castaña que lo miraba desde hacía largo rato. _

* * *

_**Actualidad**_

En una lujosa habitación de hotel, Andie Starr descansaba enredada en las suaves sábanas blancas después de una noche particularmente agotadora mientras, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, Damon Salvatore miraba el paisaje de Washington intentando sin mucho éxito convertir en su imaginación el perfil de los rascacielos en el modesto y pintoresco paisaje de su viejo pueblo natal. Quizás fuera la muerte de esa chiquilla la noche anterior, quizás fuera algo diferente, pero lo cierto era que desde hacía horas tenía una extraña sensación difícil de describir, como un nudo en el estómago avisándole que algo iba mal.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, que el sonido de su teléfono lo sobresaltó haciendo que el aparato se le cayera por lo que tuvo que agacharse a buscarlo antes de contestar.

_-_¿Hola?

_-_Necesito hablar con el señor Damon Salvatore.

-Soy yo -dijo confundido- ¿Qué necesita?

-Señor Salvatore, soy Mason Lockwood, el abogado de la señora Elizabeth Forbes.

Damon frunció el ceño al escuchar aquel nombre y, preocupado, se incorporó escuchando con mayor atención.

-Lamento informarle que la señora Forbes falleció anoche mientras dormía…

Así debía sentirse una cirugía a corazón abierto sin anestesia, se las arregló para pensar Damon a pesar de dolor que esas simples palabras le causaron. Liz tenía más de ochenta y tres años, él era médico, sabía mejor que nadie que en algún momento moriría… Pero nada podía reducir el inmenso dolor que se expandía lentamente por su pecho.

-¿Señor Salvatore? ¿Sigue allí?

-Sí -Damon se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir con la conversación.

-La señora Forbes dejó instrucciones bastante claras. Me pidió que lo llamara para la lectura de su testamento que se realizará en Mystic Falls dentro de dos días. Puedo enviarle la dirección a su correo si está de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo… -suspiró- Supongo que gracias… -dijo incómodo.

-Es mi trabajo, señor Salvatore. Me imagino que lo veré en algunos días. Que tenga un buen día.

-Igualmente…

-Damon… -ronroneó la periodista desde la cama, estirando una mano somnolienta hacia él- Vuelve a la cama.

-Lo siento, Andie -se disculpó sin voltear, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no mirarla para ocultar el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos- Me voy.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo un avión que tomar -soltó sin darle importancia y dejó doscientos dólares en la mesita para café antes de levantar su chaqueta del piso para irse.

-Pero…

-Pensé que las cosas estaban claras -volvió a interrumpirla Damon y ella bajó la cabeza asintiendo.

-¿Me llamarás?

-Supongo -Damon se encogió de hombros fríamente. Lastimar a otros era el mejor modo de superar su propia pena.

-¿Al menos te veré otra vez? -preguntó ilusionada.

Damon contuvo un bufido, eso era lo malo de acostarse con niñas de menos de veinticinco años. Todas creían que había que meter los sentimientos a la cama.

-No lo creo, Andie -terminó sinceramente, sintiéndose una mierda por lastimarla- Deberías ser feliz, buscar a alguien que te quiera si eso es lo que realmente quieres -le dio un último consejo y luego desapareció por la puerta del hotel conteniendo las ganas de llorar por la mujer que había sido casi una madre para él rumbo al aeropuerto.

Al otro lado del país, en Richmond, la capital de Virginia una mujer castaña se secaba las lágrimas en su habitación con los ojos perdidos en una vieja fotografía.

Liz Forbes, con poco más de sesenta años, abrazaba a una Elena de diecisiete mientras ambas tomaban un par de botellines de cerveza en el jardín de su casa sonriéndole a la tercer persona en aquella mesa que sostenía la cámara para fotografiarlas. No necesitaba leer la nota de la parte de atrás de la fotografía para saber quién la había sacado, pero no pudo resistirse a mirar aquellas palabras una vez más.

_La vida nunca fue tan brillante como cuando la vivo contigo. _

_Te amo. _

_-Damon S. _

_abril 1997 _

Conteniendo un sollozo, volvió a doblar la vieja foto y la guardó de nuevo en un pequeño cuaderno que la había acompañado durante años. Acababa de recibir una de las noticias más tristes de su vida. Esa mujer llena de vida y amor que había sido Liz Forbes acababa de morir. No sabía porqué la habían llamado a ella, pero en aquel momento no podía pensar en nada más que en cumplir los últimos deseos de Liz. Después de todo, seguramente él estaría en la otra punta del país siendo el exitoso cirujano que ella había oído que era, demasiado ocupado como para regresar a aquel pequeño pueblo en el que habían vivido tantas cosas a ocuparse de todo lo que habría que solucionar luego de la muerte de Liz. Ella sería la encargada, como siempre, de arreglar los destrozos.

Esa cálida mañana de verano, después de recibir una de las peores noticias en años, ninguno de los dos podría haber imaginado el alcance de la última voluntad de aquella mujer que tanto los había amado a ambos, y mucho menos hasta dónde eso los llevaría.

* * *

**_Eso es todo! _**

**_Como siempre, muero por saber qué opinan!_**

**_Antes de que pregunten, en la actualidad Damon tiene 36 y Elena 35, en 1997 Elena tenía 17 y Damon 18. ;) _**

**_Lo que quieran preguntar, saben que me encanta responder los comentarios, también pueden preguntar por mi cuenta de ask disponible en mi perfil acá en fanfiction. _**

**_Espero que les guste la historia!  
_**

**_Lamento avisarles que no creo que actualice muy seguido y los capítulos van a ser más o menos como este en extensión (recuerden que tenemos un límite de palabras!) _**

**_Prometo regresar con el siguiente capítulo tan pronto como la universidad me lo permita!  
_**

**_Besos y, desde ya, gracias por leer! _**


	2. Gone and Found

**_HOOOOOOOOOOOOLA!  
(No me maten por favor! )_**

**_Vuelvo más feliz que nunca, no actualicé en todo este tiempo porque había empezado la universidad y estaba muriendome de la presión. Ahora con toda la alegría les cuento que terminé el cursillo (curso introductorio o como quieran llamarlo) y me saqué siete! Las que sean de Argentina supongo que van a entender la alegría de haber obtenido la promoción y no tener que rendir finales en la facultad, las que no sean de acá, solo les digo que de 154 inscriptos solo 6 sacamos más de siete 3 . _**

**_Así que... estoy de fiesta. Les prometo tantas actualizaciones como pueda, gracias como siempre por la paciencia, los comentarios y espero que sigan teniendo ganas de saber qué va a pasar con esta historia. (No se preocupen, también voy a actualizar las otras ;) ) _**

**_De nuevo, gracias gracias gracias por los comentarios y especialmente gracias a Noe (AngelitoDELENA) y Blue Shadow que me acompañaron en estas semanas de locura que fueron el principio de mi carrera en la universidad. _**

* * *

_**WORD COUNT: Cap1: 3215 Cap2: 3508 **_

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: Gone and Found_**

_My whole life's turned around_

_For this thing you keep chasing_

_You were right all along_

_It's me who's got to change_

* * *

_**1997**_

_En el asiento trasero del descapotable de Klaus Mikaelson, Elena intentaba concentrarse en recordar la letra de una canción que le agradaba para aguantarse el ataque que le había dado a sus amigos por pegarse a la bocina como si se estuviera acabando el mundo. _

_-Ya basta, Nik -bufó molesta por el ruido y los gritos de sus compañeros. _

_-Ese par de perdedores no pueden hacer funcionar el cacharro de coche que tienen, no es mi culpa, Lena -soltó Klaus despectivo sin quitar la mano de la bocina. _

_-Kol, dile que pare -intentó esta vez Elena, pero el más pequeño de los Mikaelson no hizo más que arrodillarse sobre el asiento para gritar que avanzaran sumándose al escándalo. _

_Detrás de ellos, Marcel y el resto de idiotas a los que Klaus no consideraba suficientemente buenos como para llevarlos en su propio auto coreaban el escándalo con bocinazos y gritos desde el jeep de Marcel. _

_-Quizás tengan un problema -trató de volver a intervenir la castaña y esta vez fue el turno de Rebekah de contestar. _

_-El único problema que tienen esos dos es lo idiotas que son. No pueden hacer arrancar un estúpido auto y planean críar un niño -se burló- Ya me imagino cómo saldrá eso. _

_-No hace falta que seas tan cruel, Rebekah -soltó Elena más que molesta._

_-¿Adónde vas, Lena? -preguntó Klaus sin dejar de tontear con la bocina. _

_-A ver si necesitan ayuda allá -dijo dando un salto para salir del coche sin esperar a que los Mikaelson le abríeran. _

_-Ten cuidado, Elena. Quizás te contagian y en un par de meses apareces con una bola en el estómago -se burló Kol. _

_-¡Idiotas! -les gritó la chica sin voltear, alzando su mano con el dedo de enmedio perfectamente erguido ante ellos. _

_Dejando atrás el desastre de bocinas y gritos de sus amigos, Elena avanzó por la pequeña fila de autos a un trote ligero, agitando la brillante cola de caballo en la que solía llevar sujeta su melena chocolate. Cinco autos más adelante, en un pequeño auto color verde chillón en el que probablemente no entrarían más que dos personas muy muy pequeñas una joven pelirroja lloraba encogida en el asiento del acompañante. _

_-Hey… ¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó preocupada. _

_-Estoy bien -tartamudeo la chica sin quitarse las manos del rostro- Vete. _

_-No luces muy bien, amiga -insistió Elena agachándose frente a la puerta- ¿Qué sucede? _

_-Es este estúpido auto, no quiere arrancar -sollozó frustrada dándole un golpe al volante y cuando descubrió su rostro a Elena no le costó darse cuenta que esa chica era la misma que había estado observando hacía rato en la mesa de ese tal Damon Salvatore._

_-¿Estás sola? _

_-No, mi novio fue a buscar ayuda. No tardan en llegar -murmuró secándose un poco las lágrimas- Son estas estúpidas hormonas -se quejó mirando hacia abajo, donde un casi imperceptible bulto comenzaba a dar señales de su embarazo- Y todos esos idiotas que no dejan de gritar cosas horribles… _

_-Lamento lo de mis amigos -se disculpó la castaña sinceramente aunque tuvo que alzar la voz para hacerse oír por sobre las bocinas- Klaus puede ser bastante __voluble_ _y todos tienden a hacer lo que él quiere… Son algo infantiles._

_-Yo diría que son unos cerdos idiotas -soltó molesta y Elena rió. _

_-Puedo hacerte compañía mientras llega tu novio -ofreció entusiasmada porque al parecer la chica ya no lloraba- Soy Elena. _

_-Sage._

_Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para ir más allá de las presentaciones porque antes de poder intercambiar más palabras, un par de chicos llegó corriendo a donde ellas esperaban. _

_-Voy a golpear a esos idiotas tan pronto como te haya sacado de aquí, bebé -dijo uno al ver a la chica llorar._

_-Tu rol de héroe puede esperar, Romeo -interrumpió el otro chico que aún conservaba las gafas de sol- Súbete al maldito cacharro y ponlo en punto muerto, yo empujo así lo sacamos de aquí. _

_-Gracias, hermano -aceptó el chico asintiendo. _

_Elena, acostumbrada a tener la atención de todo el mundo allí donde fuera, sintió una extraña molestia al ser completamente ignorada por los dos jóvenes que rápidamente se pusieron en movimiento para sacar el pequeño auto del medio de la calle, donde obstruía el paso de una fila de autos más grandes. _

_-Un poco de ayuda podría serme útil aquí -comentó Damon comenzando a hacer fuerza para intentar mover el vehículo. _

_Perdida como estaba, a Elena le llevó dos segundos entender que esas palabras iban dirigidas hacia ella. _

_-¿Me hablas a mí? -se señaló algo confundida. _

_-No lo sé ¿Empujar un auto es muy duro para la princesita? -ironizó mientras el auto empezaba a moverse. _

_Elena frunció el ceño sin saber exactamente si tomarse lo que le había dicho como un insulto o no pero la decisión pasó a un segundo plano cuando vio que el auto comenzaba a alejarse y tuvo que correr un par de pasos para unirse a Damon empujando la parte trasera del auto. Él no le dijo nada y simplemente la dejó ayudar aunque seguía haciendo él mismo la mayor parte de la fuerza. _

_-Llévalo a la vuelta de la esquina, Enzo -indicó Damon asomándose para que su amigo lo escuchara. _

_-Entendido, hermano. _

_Con la fuerza de los dos, el pequeño auto de Enzo pronto llegó a destino con Damon y Elena cansados y corriendo detrás para moverlo. Una vez que pararon, la chica se apartó jadeante y Damon la miró por sobre el hombro conteniendo la risa mientras abría la tapa del motor para ver qué iba mal con ese cacharro. _

_-Al parecer sí que era demasiado ¿Eh princesita? -rió señalando sus incómodas sandalias de taco alto. _

_-¿Esa es la mejor manera de agradecer mi ayuda? -inquirió ella alzando una ceja, haciendo el mejor intento por parecer seria cuando su respiración, agitada por el esfuerzo, hacia que su pecho subiera y bajara incontrolablemente._

_-Oh, lo siento -dijo teatralmente, dejándose caer de rodillas frente al motor para ver si podía solucionar algo- No quería herir los sentimientos de su majestad. _

_-Mierda -soltó Elena por lo bajo cuando bajó la vista hacia sus nuevas sandalias- Tienes que estar bromeando -susurró para sí misma. _

_Elena soltó un bufido de frustración cuando se dio cuenta de que el tacón de su pie izquierdo se había partido por el esfuerzo y tuvo que apoyarse en el auto para descalzarse. _

_-Adivino -dijo Damon ante el sonido de sus quejas, dándole la espalda al estar revisando el motor- ¿Se te rompió el zapatito de cristal, Cenicienta? _

_-¿Puedes parar? -soltó molesta arrojando los zapatos a un lado de la calle- Para tu información, tengo un nombre. _

_-¿En serio? Habría jurado que te llamabas Cenicienta. Ya sabes, por el vestido celeste, el zapato roto ¿O era perdido? _

_-Elena -dijo algo sorprendida porque hubiera notado el tono de su vestido cuando no había posado sus ojos en ella por más que dos segundos- Mi nombre es Elena. _

_-Es bueno saberlo -sonrió el chico mientras se quitaba las gafas y la camisa a cuadros en un fluido movimiento, dejando a Elena boquiabierta a sus espaldas observando como una ajustada camiseta interior blanca hacía maravillas en los músculos de su espalda. _

_Elena frunció el ceño incómoda al ver que él no iba a decirle su nombre y se cruzó de brazos impaciente. Adelante, Enzo anunció con un grito que él y Sage iban a comprar una botella de agua porque la embarazada tenía sed y, aburrida y curiosa como solo podía serlo Elena Gilbert, se acercó a mirar por encima del hombro lo que Damon hacía. _

_-Yo no me acercaría mucho más si fuera tú -indicó el chico mientras hacía un esfuerzo por contener una desagradable fuga de aceite con la camisa que acababa de sacarse, sin hacerle caso, la chica se inclinó más, apoyando la mano en su hombro desnudo para poder asomarse a mirar mejor- Aunque pensándolo mejor… -bajó la vista sin disimulo a donde la pequeña mano hacía contacto con su piel- Puedes acercarte todo lo que quieras -incitó sugerente. _

_-¿Siempre eres tan idiota? -rebatió la chica alejándose con las mejillas encendidas como dos faroles de navidad._

_-La mayoría del tiempo -le guiñó un ojo volteando a verla por un segundo y en el instante en el que Elena captó un vistazo de sus ojos azules se sintió hipnotizada por su intensidad ¿Es que acaso era naturalmente posible tener unos ojos como esos? _

_Una enorme y brillante sonrisa se abrió paso entre los labios de Elena cuando Damon le sostuvo la mirada por un segundo más largo de lo necesario y se podría haber quedado observándolo por un buen rato de no ser por la maldición que soltó de repente, cuando notó que un chorro de aceite del auto lo salpicaba hasta mojarle el pecho, extendiéndose rápidamente por la camiseta. _

_Incapaz de quedarse quieta, como siempre, Elena corrió hasta él y no tuvo mejor idea que poner ciegamente las manos encima de la manguera de donde el aceite brotaba a borbotones. _

_A partir de allí, el desastre no tardó mucho en desatarse. El esfuerzo de Elena por parar el aceite en realidad hizo que el líquido brotara aún con más presión salpicando no solo su inmaculado vestido celeste sino también a Damon. _

_-¡Mierda! Quita la mano de ahí -la empujó el chico, con tanta mala suerte que su mano fue a parar a la única parte del motor que se mantenía caliente. _

_-¡Ay! -gritó llevándose la mano al pecho y sosteniendola con la otra- ¡Me quemé! -se quejó apretándose la mano con fuerza sin darse cuenta que estaba extendiendo aún más la mancha. _

_-Maldita sea, princesa ¿Qué tocaste? -se molestó el chico al darse cuenta de que la fuga era mayor que la última vez. _

_-¡Yo que sé! -gritó frustrada mientras intentaba soplarse la mano para aliviar el ardor de la quemadura. _

_-Creo que lo tengo -anunció el chico cuando encontró una pieza que se había soltado perdida entre los tubos y mangueras y tuvo que someterse a una nueva lluvia de aceite de motor para poder ponerla en su lugar. _

_-¿Ahora lo tienes, genio? ¿No podrías haberlo solucionado dos minutos antes? ¿Antes de que me rostizara los dedos? -dijo Elena más que molesta, mirando su vestido casi completamente manchado de aceite mientras agitaba la mano en un inútil intento por aliviar el dolor. _

_-Nadie te dijo que metieras los dedos a donde no debías, princesita. _

_-¡Tú me empujaste! -se indignó. _

_-Si ese es un patético intento de hacerme sentir culpable, no lo intentes -él se incorporó con su camisa a cuadros manchada en una mano- Déjame ver. _

_-¿Qué? ¿Además de mecánico también eres médico? Porque déjame decirte que si eres tan buen médico como mecánico prefiero que se me infecte la mano… _

_-¿Alguna vez cierras la boca? -preguntó retóricamente mientras le limpiaba el aceite de la piel con la parte limpia de su camisa. _

_-¿Tú qué crees? _

_-No llegó a traspasar la piel -anunció Damon analizando la quemadura a la luz del sol y su mirada seria no tardó en volver a cautivar a la chica- No es tan grave princesita. _

_Él la sorprendió al llevar la mano herida hasta su propio cabello negro para frotarla allí, aliviando sorprendentemente el ardor y, antes de que Elena dijera nada, cortó un pedazo limpio de su camisa para atarlo alrededor de la palma de su mano en un intento de evitar que el aceite que la había manchado por completo volviera a entrar en contacto con la sensible piel quemada._

_-Gracias, supongo… -murmuró Elena conteniendo la risa al ver cómo su brazo había dejado una mancha negra en la mejilla del chico- Tienes… -rió- Nada, olvídalo. _

_-¿Acaso te has visto? -se burló él señalando su vestido al darse cuenta de que seguramente se estaba riendo de su rostro manchado. _

_Elena puso los ojos en blanco y cerró la tapa del motor dando un saltito para sentarse encima. Definitivamente estaba hecha un desastre. _

_-No me imaginaba que una de las mejores amigas de Klaus Mikaelson estuviera dispuesta a empujar un auto y empaparse de aceite para ayudar a alguien como Sage -dijo Damon uniéndose a ella en el capó del auto ya que sus amigos aún no regresaban. _

_-Digamos que la parte del aceite no estaba en mis planes -confesó riendo- Pero no por juntarme con los Mikaelson tengo que ser una estúpida niña rica sin sentimientos -sonrió- Aunque admito que interiormente quiero llorar por haber arruinado el vestido y los zapatos -teatralizó colocándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, lo que no hizo más que esparcir aún más aceite en su cabello. _

_-Me agradas… -dijo el chico analizando cada uno de sus movimientos y, a través de las manchas negras, fue capaz de distinguir un intenso sonrojo- Por cierto, soy Damon._

* * *

_**Actualidad**_

Tan solo unas horas después de haber recibido aquella noticia, el sonido de los neumáticos sobre la grava quebró el silencio de la antigua propiedad Forbes. Regresar después de tanto tiempo se sentía como un sueño.

Damon solo tuvo que bajarse del auto para que el aroma de las flores del jardín inundara sus sentidos con una ola de recuerdos. Todo seguía exactamente como lo recordaba, era como si los últimos dieciocho años no hubieran pasado, como si jamás se hubiera ido. Se sentía casi como si pudiera ver la fina silueta de una joven balanceándose en el columpio bajo el viejo sauce frente a la propiedad, como si en cualquier momento, Liz fuera a aparecer cargando una cesta de naranjas recién cortadas del árbol.

Pero la vida había pasado, él la había dejado pasar. Y aún después de casi dos décadas, seguía siendo el mismo cobarde. La llave de repuesto que él mismo había escondido seguía debajo de una maceta con jazmines en una esquina del porche y las tablas crujieron exactamente como solían hacerlo cuando él se inclinó para buscarla, la cerradura se resistió un momento en la segunda vuelta y luego se abrió con un familiar _click_. Eran esas cosas simples, el sonido de la puerta, el aroma del jardín, lo que hacía que se sintiera como si por un momento, el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

Pero lo había hecho. La casa vacía y un oscuro abismo en su corazón lo confirmaban con dolorosa claridad.

En la cocina, una taza que todavía contenía restos de café era el único testimonio que quedaba de las últimas horas de Liz con vida, un reluciente album de fotos de cuero rojo descansaba junto a la taza de café y Damon se dejó caer en una silla, atraído hacia los recuerdos como una polilla a la luz. Sus dedos acariciaron la suave textura de las tapas como si alguna parte en su interior reconociera el secreto que guardaban aquellas páginas y finalmente lo abrió para encontrarse con las imágenes de la primera página.

No había visto su rostro desde aquella última vez, no había querido llevarse sus fotografías, así que la belleza en el rostro de Elena lo sorprendió aún cuando se había pasado los últimos dieciocho años dándole vueltas a su recuerdo.

En la primera página, Elena y Liz estaban recostadas en la hierba, los cabellos de la castaña brillaban con los destellos de la luz que se filtraba a través de las hojas del sauce y Liz le sonreía mientras Elena leía uno de sus cuadernos. Él recordaba haber tomado esa fotografía mientras Elena les leía un fragmento de aquellas historias que escribía a sus espaldas y jamás le había permitido leer a nadie. Debajo de esa imagen, Damon sonreía en otra foto, abrazando a Liz con las manos llenas de barro, recordaba que esa tarde se la habían pasado arreglando las flores del jardín los tres juntos.

_Gracias por un viaje maravilloso, _se leía debajo de ambas imágenes. La inconfundible caligrafía de Liz le provocó un nudo en la garganta antes de poder pensarlo.

-¿Aún no aprendiste a no tocar lo que no es tuyo, Salvatore?

Por un momento sintió que no era real.

Después de años separados, el tiempo le había robado el precioso recuerdo de su voz, ya no era capaz de reproducir ese dulce sonido en sus pensamientos, pero cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, su cerebro identificó a su dueña aún antes de poder verla.

Dentro de todas las posibilidades que Elena había barajado antes de subirse al auto rumbo a Mystic Falls, encontrarse con él era la menos probable. Por años había pensado en aquel momento, el día en que finalmente se encontraran de nuevo, lo había anhelado tanto que finalmente había llegado a dejar de esperarlo.

A través de más de quince años, ambos habían inventado en sus pensamientos miles de escenarios y posibles diálogos para ese momento que podrían haber asegurado que nunca llegaría. Ninguno de ellos cobró vida.

Elena no se acercó a él para dejarse caer en sus brazos, para golpearlo ni para besarlo hasta quedarse sin aliento. Se acercó conducida por un solo pensamiento: necesitaba alejar esas fotografías de las manos de Damon. Y así lo hizo, quitándole el álbum de las manos para abrazarlo celosamente contra su pecho antes de que él pudiera reaccionar a su presencia.

Solo cuando tuvo la seguridad de que el álbum estaba completamente fuera de su alcance, se permitió mirarlo. Lucía tan parecido a aquel joven que ya no existía más allá de los confines sus recuerdos y a la vez tan diferente a él… Ver a Damon por primera vez después de todo ese tiempo era como ver realizados todos sus sueños y cada una de sus pesadillas en el más retorcido de los giros del destino.

-¿Elena? -preguntó incrédulo.

Y realmente tenía que preguntar. La mujer frente a sus ojos lucía tan diferente a la dulce Elena que él había aprendido a amar tantos años atrás…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Damon? -el dolor era evidente en su tono de voz, en sus ojos rojos por el llanto y en la evidente debilidad con la que se sostenía sobre sus pies.

-¿Creías que no me iban a avisar? Liz era…

-Sé lo que Liz era para ti -interrumpió la chica sin querer escuchar más- Simplemente creí que no ibas a dejar tu perfecta vida en Washington para venir aquí.

-Vamos, Elena… Ha pasado tiempo pero ni siquiera eso puede cambiar tanto a una persona.

-Veinte años -susurró la castaña bajando la mirada.

-Se cumplirán dieciocho en tres meses pero ¿Quién mantiene la cuenta?

Sus ojos hicieron contacto por un segundo antes de que Elena apartara la mirada.

Sin decir nada, dio un par de pasos hasta la puerta de la cocina para guardar el álbum de fotos dentro de su maleta.

-¿Por qué…

-Porque es mío -volvió a interrumpirle con la voz temblorosa y cerró la maleta antes de que él pudiera cuestionarle nada.

En silencio, Elena se dirigió a la mesa y se quedó parada allí por un momento con la mano flotando sobre la taza vacía de café. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla antes de que pudiera tomar la fuerza necesaria para levantarla y llevársela consigo para lavarla sabiendo que al hacerlo borraba lentamente la presencia de las últimas horas de Liz en la casa.

Damon observó cada uno de sus movimientos con un anhelo que le recordaba a otras épocas y una pena que nunca había sentido. No pensaba volver a ver a Elena en su vida, pero menos aún pensaba verla en una situación como aquella.

-¿Eso es todo? -preguntó Damon después de un par de tensos minutos de silencio- ¿Después de _todo_ lo que pasamos juntos esto es lo único que vas a decirme?

Después de un largo suspiro, Elena se sacudió las manos para quitarse el agua antes de responderle.

-No puedes ni siquiera llegar a imaginar la cantidad de veces que quise hacerte la misma pregunta -susurró con la voz quebrada- Pero no me diste la oportunidad.

-Si quieres hacerme pagar este no es el momento, Elena.

-¿Hablas en serio? -bufó con un nudo en la garganta y Damon sintió que todo el mundo que con tanta seguridad había construído comenzaba a quebrarse cuando vio un par de lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de Elena- No -susurró levantando una mano para impedir que él se acercara.

-Elena…

-No -repitió esta vez con más fuerza- Tuviste años para buscarme y no lo hiciste… no se trata de nosotros dos ahora. _Liz _murió, Damon.

-Pero…

-Tomaste tu decisión hace una eternidad, Doctor Salvatore -sonrió ella tristemente y Damon fue testigo en ese momento de cómo ella reunía frente a sus ojos cada pedazo roto de su alma para enfrentarlo con entereza- Tomaré la habitación de invitados del segundo piso -informó con la voz quebrada y de escabulló de la cocina casi corriendo antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar, dejando a Damon con la mano alzada en el aire en un intento de tocarla solo para comprobar que fuera real.

* * *

That's it ;)  
Espero que les haya gustado, prometo volver pronto! Ya quiero saber qué piensan!


End file.
